Back for More
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 7 now up \\ Chris Jericho returns to wreak havoc in Edge and Lita's lives. Sequel to Soulmates. Lita/Edge, Stephanie/Christian, Jericho, Candice Michelle, others
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well, here it is... the long-awaited sequel to 'Soulmates.' I have very wicked and disturbing intentions for this story and hope it all goes over well. Please leave a review if you read it!_**

"Good morning."

Amy Copeland was all smiles as she turned from the window at which she was standing and staring out of, her heart melting. She closed her eyes softly as his arms encircled her, loving the feel of him and the sound of his heartbeat.

"Morning," she said softly. "How long have you been awake, honey?"

The tall blond man smiled at her.

"Long enough to know you've been standing here awhile." He playfully tweaked her nose. "Do you know how beautiful you look bathed in sunlight?"

In a way, the woman supposed his choice of wording was kind of corny, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. On the contrary, she felt some goosebumps and let out a pleasant little shudder.

"Oh, _do_ tell," she teased, laughing as she snuggled against him.

Adam Copeland chuckled and placed a hearty kiss on the soft, smooth forehead of his wife of six years. He could hardly believe they'd actually been together _that_ long, all things considered. It wasn't that either of them had cheated or anything of the sort... It was just the sheer number of hardships they'd endured throughout their relationship. They'd been trying to have a baby for well over a year now, and for some reason, it simply wasn't working. And then, early on in their romance, they'd had a completely different sort of problem. Amy had been stalked and harassed on a regular basis.

It seemed like almost a lifetime ago by now. Adam hadn't even actually thought about it for the better part of the past year, not really. Of course, it _did_ occasionally enter his mind now and then, but he would push it back to the farthest recesses. Their lives together were supposed to be happy, and had been for so long now.

"Mmm..." The redhead in his arms stirred and pulled back a little, just enough to gaze up into his eyes. "... We're going to try again later, right?"

The tall blond man instantly knew what his wife meant, and he nodded.

"Absolutely." He grinned devilishly. "Besides, even if it doesn't work, we always still have fun trying."

Amy smiled, but she didn't completely feel the gesture within her soul. She actually felt somewhat despondent deep down. It tore her up that she knew how badly her husband wanted a family - and yet, for some reason, she was unable to give him one. She sank into his touch as she sadly thought about that.

"Adam, I..." She bit her lip as she hesitated in her thought. She ran a hand through her mussed red hair, meeting his eyes squarely as she went on. "... I think we ought to see someone." She couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed.

He arched an eyebrow as he studied her pretty face.

"You mean like a fertility specialist?"

Somewhat bashfully, the woman nodded. She bowed her head but managed to meet his green eyes again.

"After a year with no baby, I think we should," she said.

The tall blond man held her close against him, his expression gone serious. He raised one hand up to her face, the pad of his thumb caressing her delicate jawline.

"Okay," he said gently. "If you think that's what we should do, that's what we _will_ do." He ducked his head to hers, slowly capturing her soft lips for a kiss.

They had no clue they were, at that very moment, being watched.

Christopher Irvine's face hardened into a deep scowl at the scene. It really made his gut clench to witness the supposedly tender moment.

He had stayed away for far too long - longer than any man in love should have to stay away from a woman. And hence, he'd come back to Tampa, where he'd actually lived himself some years earlier. It seemed his lucky stars that they lived at that same house, the same place Copeland had lived years before he and Amy had ever gotten married.

Growing disgusted, Chris turned away from the window and studied his own reflection in his rearview mirror. His clear blue eyes were bloodshot due to lack of sleep. He had gotten his previously long blond hair cut awhile back so that it was now short but spiky up in the very front. He was clean-shaven and still quite the sexy beast if he did say so himself. And just wait until he sprung his little surprise on them. He would show them... He'd show them _all_!

He smirked as thoughts of his life over the past few years circulated through his head. He'd recently gotten out a serious relationship and was single once again... Well, it had been as serious as one could get with attorney Dana Finley. That woman had been insatiable, but he'd grown tired of her fairly quickly. No one could compare with one's _real_ love, after all.

In his mind, things had been over long before the incident... But the straw that finally broke the camel's back had been when he'd told Dana he wanted to go back. He'd dreamed of making his big, long-awaited return to the WWE. He knew he'd always been so over with the fans, whether they'd cheered him or booed him.

Dana hadn't believed in him. In fact, she had laughed... _Laughed_! That had infuriated Chris. No one laughed at him and got away with it. He'd broken up with her right then and there. And it hadn't perturbed him in the least that they'd been in the middle of sex, either. He'd merely kept thrusting until he came, withdrew and left her hanging - served the bitch right! And he'd told her it was over.

Irvine smirked as he recalled it all. It was the only way it could be, anyway. After all, Amy was the _only_ woman for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, we have the results of your fertility tests."

Adam and Amy both looked up as Dr. Smith returned to the office, some papers in his hand as he came to sit behind his desk. He faced the anticipating couple and folded his hands. He eyed Adam first.

"Everything seems to be functioning perfectly normal with you," he said. He picked up one of the papers and recited all of the laboratory's findings. And then, this was the part he hated to do. He turned to the wife.

"Amy, I'm afraid you have an inhospitable uterus."

The redhead's expression darkened. She glanced from the doctor to her husband and then back again.

"Wh-what does that mean?" she questioned, unable to rid her voice of the quaver. She felt Adam's hand tighten as he held onto her own.

"It means," the physician elaborated, "that you have a very slim chance of ever conceiving." He explained things a bit more in detail, and the woman's expression grew full of horror.

"All in all, I would give you about a fifteen percent chance of ever conceiving."

_What_?! The word screamed in Amy's head as she stared at the man. She had to have heard him wrong. She _had_ to! She cast another glance her husband's way to see that his head was bowed as he too absorbed everything the doctor had just told them. This was quite possibly the worst news they had ever gotten.

"Is there... anything we can do?" Adam asked, swallowing hard. He lifted his head to meet the physician's eyes, and Amy was glad he'd asked the question, as it seemed she herself was still incapable of even speaking.

The older man nodded.

"My recommendation is that you undergo in-vitro immediately," he said, fixing his blue eyes on the redheaded woman. "I think that will be the only way you will be able to have a child."

Amy could only nod. Even when she parted her lips to say something in response, she still came up silent.

"We'll definitely look into that. Thank you, Dr. Smith." The blond man rose, outstretching one hand to his wife to help her up, and they left.

Their drive home was a silent one. Adam searched his mind for the words to say - anything that would cheer the redhead up and put her mind at ease. But he knew there were none. He hated feeling so helpless, and hated her feeling so down even more than that.

The moment they arrived home, Amy ran straight to the bedroom. She threw herself onto the bed and sobbed her heart out. It was the worst feeling in the world to know that you could probably never have the one thing you wanted more than anything. And what she desired so badly she could almost taste it, was Adam's child. How could biology be so unfair? It seemed like a cruel joke.

She kept her face buried in a pillow as she wept, not even looking up as she suddenly felt Adam sit on the edge of the bed and lay a hand on her back. She felt as though the entire world were collapsing around her.

"Ames... Ames, it's going to be okay."

Finally, the redhead sat up, her eyes red and moist as she stared at her husband. She shook her head, her voice finally returning to her for the first time since Dr. Smith had given them the news.

"How can you sit there and say that?" She stared at him through slightly slitted eyes.

The blond man felt perhaps more useless than he ever had in all his life. It seemed even more apparent that he was suddenly incapable of making her feel better. At a loss, he shrugged.

"Is that-" She mocked him by shrugging her own shoulders. "-_all_ you can say?" she demanded. She knew she was behaving so unreasonably and taking out her frustrations on him unfairly, but she wasn't exactly thinking clearly at that moment. "That's _really_ gonna help, Adam!"

He sighed sadly, his large hand still pressed gently to her back. He caressed her, his gaze meeting hers.

"The doctor said we can go with in-vitro," he reminded her. "It's not the end of the world."

The redhead pulled away from him, her facial expression upset.

"That's easy for _you_ to say - you're not the one with the problem!" she cried. "_You're_ perfectly normal! _I'm_ the one who's messed up!" She began to cry again and buried her face in her hands.

Adam gathered the weeping woman into his arms. He was relieved when she didn't pull back, instead sinking into his embrace and pressing her face into his chest. He allowed her to sob against him as he rocked her slightly, his voice soft as he spoke again.

"Baby... Listen to me," he said soothingly. "When you have a problem, so do I... We're in this thing together." He held her back just a bit and stared down into her sad face. She was sniffling, tears still drenching her cheeks.

"You hear me, Ames? We're in this _together_. And I promise that we'll get through it." He ran one hand up the side of her face, drying away the tears. "We'll go ahead with the in-vitro, and with a little time and patience... Not to mention, love - we'll have our baby."

Amy sniffled lightly but somehow managed to nod. She raised one hand and wiped at her face. She wondered how it had been that she'd gotten so lucky so as to get him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Ames." Adam hugged her against him and tenderly kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Well, I'm not quite sure who is even reading this story, though I know Inday has it on her favorites. :) Thanks for that, hun! I hope this will start getting some reviews, because I've been really brainstorming for this fic and it should be pretty dark and disturbing - just the way I wanted it. ;)_**

Chris donned dark sunglasses as he stepped into the clinic. He put on a serious face as he tried to look as professional as possible.

He was dressed impeccably, in a crisp steel gray pinstripe suit and a light blue tie that perfectly matched the color of his eyes. Under his arm he held a leather briefcase.

He smiled and lowered the shades from his eyes as he approached the front desk. The woman seated there was a kind-looking older type of Asian descent.

"Good afternoon," he said, putting on his best professional voice. "I'm Dr. Irvington, and I'm interested in obtaining copies of medical records of a patient of mine." Smiling, he reached into a pocket of his jacket and handed the receptionist a business card.

_Keith Irvington, M.D.  
Board Certified, Internal Medicine_

The woman glimpsed it over quickly, then looked back at him.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Irvington, but I'll have to check with Dr. Smith," she said.

Chris frowned as he slid the sunglasses back in place. This wasn't supposed to happen... The woman was supposed to just grin at him like the idiot she probably was and get him the copies he wanted.

"What is the name of your patient?"

"Amy Dumas," he replied in a perfectly even voice. "Sorry - Amy Dumas-Copeland. She hyphenates her married name." He felt the slightest bit shaky inside due to that slip-up. He hoped the woman wouldn't notice.

"Okay, let me just check for you." The receptionist stood up to walk away without his card. He found that to be a relief and soon noticed the second, considerably younger employee sitting nearby and eyeing him. She was very pretty and looked to be in her mid- to late-twenties. She was smiling at him.

Chris felt himself beginning to panic inside. He hadn't been away from the pro-wrestling business _that_ long. What if people recognized him? He hadn't given that much thought to it, even though he had his dark shades in place. His hair was considerably different than any of the styles he'd worn during his wrestling career. But was that enough?

Smiling to cover up his nervousness, the blond man nodded at the woman.

"Hi there."

She glanced around, as though trying to be discreet, and rose to approach him. His heartbeat quickened, as he was certain she knew who he really was.

"You know, I can get those copies for you, doctor," she said.

Chris arched a brow in surprise. He wanted to grab this young woman and kiss her all over.

"Can you? That would be great." His smile brightened as he studied her shapely form through his shades. She was quite attractive, a brunette with a lithe, athletic body. He started to give her Amy's name, but she shook her head.

"It's all right... I know exactly who your patient is." Offering him a smile, she held up a forefinger. "I'll be right back with everything you need." With that, the girl pivoted on her heels and disappeared into a nearby file room.

The blond man glanced around, hoping not to come off as suspicious. He had made certain they didn't have an appointment that day before he came. He was relieved by the fact that no one seemed to be paying any attention to him. He only hoped the young brunette would be the first one back to see him and not the Asian woman.

Not longer than five minutes later, Chris got his wish. The younger woman sauntered back into the room and over to him, a smile on her face. She held a file folder full of papers and handed it to him, no questions asked.

"Thank you so much," he sang. "You've been a great help." He was about to turn away to go but hesitated. "Your name is...?"

"Candice," the brunette smiled. "And it was my pleasure."

_Oh, it certainly_ could _be_, Jericho thought as his gaze raked over her. Aloud, he said, "Well, Candice, I hope I'm not going to sound too presumptuous here... but would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

The woman's entire face lit up prettily. She nodded.

"Yes, I'd like that." She ripped a piece of paper from a pad on the desk and scrawled her phone number for him.

Chris smiled and glanced at the number before pocketing it. He knew it wouldn't be too long before he'd have this beauty in bed, begging him to give her all the pleasure he could.

"It was nice meeting you, Candice. I'll definitely give you a call."

She was grinning practically ear-to-ear and waved as he left.

He walked silently to his car, the file of papers clutched in his hand. He couldn't wait to take a look at the information - in fact, he was so anxious to see it right then and there that he did just that the moment he got in the vehicle.

Chris sat back as he read, ignoring the doctor's mumbo jumbo. He didn't understand the jargon and just wanted the basic facts. And, as he kept glimpsing over the papers, he found the layman's terms of what he'd been seeking.

Apparently, Amy and Adam were having difficulty conceiving a child. While it sickened him that they were trying to get pregnant, he figured this to be the case... He knew from his spying - even years earlier - that they were quite... active, for lack of a word that wouldn't make him want to retch.

As he read further, he saw that, apparently, it was not Copeland who had the problem... It was Amy. She had some kind of problem that made her uterus a hostile environment for sperm.

_How odd_, Chris thought. He glanced over through the remaining pages but decided he wanted a more thorough read once he got home.

As he started the engine of the car, his lips curved into a smile. Somehow, he was going to use this coveted medical information to his own advantage.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks to Draculaluvsamy and Rated-R-Enigma for the first pair of reviews! :) After posting the first two chapters of this story with none, I was beginning to doubt it would get any. I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far! Here is more, with Jay and Steph finally appearing. ;)_**

Amy rushed to answer the doorbell, not knowing who was visiting. Adam was out in the yard, cuing up the barbecue while she was washing dishes in the kitchen.

Drying her hands on a dish towel, she called to the person or persons outside. Then, when she was done, she took a quick peek through the peephole, surprise running through her.

"Shut up!" she yelled good naturedly as she yanked the door open.

"Surprise!" the two shouted in unison.

Amy stared at Jay and Stephanie as she allowed herself to hug the two in a makeshift format, with an arm around either. They were still her and Adam's best friends after all these years, and they hadn't announced their visit.

"Get on in here, you two!"

It wasn't that she never saw them anymore... But she'd been on a hiatus for the past few months, what with trying to get pregnant.

"How are you, Amy?" Stephanie asked, her blue eyes sparkling. She and Jay had wed three years earlier, and she was currently hyphenating her married name with her maiden one. She had of course taken over World Wrestling Entertainment after a lawsuit against her father, Vince McMahon. She was the Chairperson and owner of the company while Jay was second in command in spite of the fact that he was still wrestling. Her mother, Linda, still worked as C.E.O., and her older brother, Shane, was President of the WWE. Things had gotten quite busy for the Resos.

"I'm okay," the redhead said as they all sat down in the living room. "It's been a bit stressful, you know... But we're exploring further options."

Jay guessed they were going to launch into a more female-interest topic and stood up.

"I'm gonna go back out to see Adam."

"Sure," Amy said, offering him a kind smile as well as a wave.

Stephanie swatted at him playfully on the rear end as he rose. When he was gone, she rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she faced her best friend again.

"Men."

"So, what's up with _you_, Steph?" the redhead asked as her laughter subsided. "Aside from all the craziness that goes along with running the WWE?"

The brunette remained silent for a beat as she studied her friend's face. The last thing she wanted was to upset Amy, especially after everything she had endured - not only in the past but also in the present time, with her struggles in trying to conceive and the frustrations she suffered when it proved unsuccessful.

"Well, it's funny you should choose the word 'craziness,'" she replied with a sly half-smile. The smile faded quickly as she continued. "The truth is, I have two pieces of news for you."

"Yeah?" Amy cocked her head and folded her hands as she looked into the other woman's warm blue eyes. "Well, don't keep me in suspense! I'm guessing whatever you have to tell me, it's good news?"

"Well," Stephanie said, biting down softly on her lip, "one part is... the other is not so good." She didn't dare verbalize that it was downright _bad_, but at the same time, she didn't want the redhead to freak out. "Your choice, Amy - do you want the bad news first, or the good?"

The redhead thought it over for a moment. While it always seemed that bad news was picked first, she decided that good would be preferable this time. After all, it could soften the blow of the bad news.

"Give me the good news first."

"Okay." Stephanie looked down for a beat, as though trying to garner up courage. A tiny smile came to her face, but at the same time, so did a bit of uncertainty. "Well... I'm pregnant, Amy."

The redhead stared at her best friend in shock. It was as though she had heard her wrong. But another close look at her face told her she hadn't.

"Oh, my God... Steph?" She stood up to approach the brunette on the couch, gathering her in a hug.

The WWE owner gratefully accepted the embrace. She'd been so worried to tell her this news, but she was glad - and relieved - that she had, and that Amy was taking it well, considering her own situation.

"Congratulations! No wonder Jay ran out back to Adam!"

Stephanie laughed softly.

"I was so afraid you would be upset when I told you," she admitted.

"No," the redhead said, waving her off with a swat of the hand. "Of _course_ not. So, how far along are you?"

"Just four weeks," the brunette answered. She laughed, so happy her friend was really okay about this.

They spoke about the pregnancy and the baby for a few minutes more. Then, Amy remembered there was more.

"What else did you have to tell me?"

"Oh." Stephanie's happy expression faded, and her face grew dark. She reached into her purse, pulling out a folded up piece of stationery paper. "Read this and you'll see."

Amy eyed her strangely and took the paper from her. She unfolded it and read it slowly, and her blood seemed to suddenly run like ice through her veins. She wasn't even halfway through when her hands began to shake. She dropped the letter and sank further into the couch, hugging herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks to Instant Classic Superstar Pac and Rated-R-Enigma for the last pair of reviews! :) You two are awesome, and Pac, I know you were once known as Dizzle up here. I know it's you! ;) The letter will be explained at the end of this chapter, so don't worry... And Rated-R-Enigma - not to worry, because something VERY creepy will indeed be happening in due time. ;) Enjoy!_**

"Amy, are you all right?"

She couldn't even manage to verbally respond to her friend's question. Her teeth were beginning to actually chatter. She shook her head, her arms encircling herself protectively.

"Oh, God... You stay here, you hear me?" Stephanie demanded. In a hurry, she stood up to trot toward the sliding glass door leading out to the backyard, where she called frantically to Adam.

Both blond men looked up sharply at the sound of the brunette's voice. They exchanged glances, and Jay frowned and followed his best friend. There was an odd urgency in his wife's voice, one he didn't like.

"Stephanie, nice to see you," Adam said with a smile, as he hadn't greeted her before due to being outside. His expression darkened as he neared and caught the serious look on the young woman's face. "Is something the matter?"

"Amy... She needs you," Stephanie said as she cast her gaze over to Jay, feeling more than a slight twinge of guilt. The truth was, she hadn't even shown the letter to him yet. She hadn't wanted to hide anything from him; he was her husband and partner in the company... But she really hadn't taken that damn letter all that seriously - until now, after seeing the redhead's reaction toward it.

"Babe? What's going on?"

Stephanie blanched and shook her head. She knew she was going to have no choice but to tell Jay now. She only hoped he wouldn't be too upset with her. She would hate for him to be angry with her.

"I have to show you something," she said, an eerie calmness in her tone.

Over on the couch, Adam was beside his wife and doing his best to comfort her. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and rubbed at her side, but she was still shaking.

"Ames? Come on, talk to me... What's wrong?"

She nodded toward a piece of paper on the coffee table in front of them. He hadn't even taken notice of it until now, and, curiously, he picked it up to look at it.

Stephanie held her breath unconsciously as she and Jay stood by, watching. The brunette knew this was all about to blow over - or blow up in her face, as surely, Adam would be the one to announce it before she could explain to her husband.

"My God..." the tall blond man said as he absorbed the words on that paper. He raised his gaze and met the brunette's eyes. "Stephanie, is this for real? You got this letter recently?"

Jay frowned as he studied his wife.

"What letter?"

Stephanie said nothing as her head bowed. She felt ashamed and knew she never should have kept it a secret from the short-haired Canadian. She nodded in response to her friend.

"I received it just the other day."

"Steph?" Jay gave her a gentle nudge. "What's going on here?" he asked as he glanced around at everyone.

Adam looked sharply at the brunette.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what? Okay, come on, guys... Now you're scaring me."

Stephanie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and turned to face her husband.

"Okay... Yes, Jay, I know I should have told you about this before, but..." She shook her head, taking a deep breath. She reached over toward Adam for the letter, her eyes closing as she handed it to Jay.

"He wants back in," she said slowly, in an oddly calm voice.

"Who wants back in, where?" the man questioned.

"Read the letter and you'll see," his wife said. Her hand shook ever so slightly as he accepted the paper from her.

Jay gave the letter a thorough read, his blue eyes widening as he did so. His jaw dropped as well as he concluded, and he stared at Stephanie in disbelief.

"I don't believe this," he said in a strangely calm tone. His voice almost sounded serene. "When did you get this again?"

"Two days ago."

"Two days ago?" he repeated. Now his voice began to rise in volume. "And you _kept_ it from me? Steph, how could you do that? Especially with something of this magnitude!"

The brunette tried hard not to wince. She reached out for her husband's arm as she tried to explain.

"Jay, I'm sorry... I never meant to hide anything from you," she insisted.

"Except for this," he replied, shaking the paper in her face. "How could you keep something like _this _from me?"

Adam and Amy eyed their close friends as they embraced. It was definitely uncomfortable witnessing this moment.

"Jay, I didn't take what was in that letter seriously," the brunette stated. "I was going to show it to you later... But we've had so much else going on, what with the baby and everything."

"Whoa," Adam cut in, somewhat sorry he was interrupting. "Baby?"

Stephanie turned to face him, a small smile coming to her countenance in spite of the situation. Instinctively, her hand came to rest on her still flat stomach.

"Yes... I just told Amy... I'm pregnant." She swung her gaze back to Jay. "You didn't tell him when you two were out back?" she asked.

"Steph, don't try to change the subject," he snapped, waving it off. At the moment, he couldn't focus on anything but the letter that was still clutched in his hand.

"Well, congratulations," the tall blond man murmured.

"What are we going to do about this?" Jay demanded, his gaze sharp as it fixed on his wife.

Stephanie shook her head.

"There's nothing we _can_ do right now," she said. "But we just have to prepare ourselves... because Chris Irvine clearly wants back in the company."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks to Rated-R-Enigma and Roxxi-Dynamite for the last set of reviews. You guys rock! :) Hope you like this new chapter._**

Adam and Amy talked very little as they drove to the fertility clinic. Dr. Smith had recommended them to a specialist and had urged them to make an appointment as soon as possible. Amy had of course explained the situation in detail to Stephanie, who'd promptly given the Copelands some time off.

"Well, they say this doctor is the best," the blond man said as they reached the clinic. He parked the car into a free space across the street from the red brick building and faced his wife.

Amy nodded and took a deep breath. The truth was, a mere few years earlier, she hadn't even been sure she _wanted_ children. But now, especially knowing how much Adam adored kids and wanted at least one of his own, she'd changed her mind.

"Let's _hope_ for the best," she said.

Adam gave her a warm smile. The couple left the vehicle and started, hand-in-hand, up to the entrance of the place. Once inside, they noted that the clinic actually looked quite inviting. The waiting room was modestly-sized, with a plush beige carpet, comfortable sofas and armchairs in matching or near-matching colors, and framed photographs on the walls. Upon close inspection, the redhead realized that the children in the photos were conceived as a result of the help of Dr. Adriana Rosetti, the fertility specialist to which they had been referred.

"Wow," the Canadian said, an impressed look adorning his features as he noticed the pictures. "That's pretty cool."

Amy nodded and smiled. Maybe this appointment would prove to be a wonderful and very promising experience, after all. She released Adam's hand to go to the receptionist to announce their presence.

"Hi. My name is Amy Dumas-Copeland. My husband and I have a three o'clock appointment with Dr. Rosetti."

The woman glanced down at the appointment log and smiled up at her, nodding.

"Can I please get your insurance card? And here, please fill this form out and return it to me." She handed Amy a clipboard with a medical form and pen attached.

The redhead turned with the items in hand to see Adam now sitting on one of the cozy loveseats. She made a beeline over and sat beside him. Without a word, she removed the pen from its clipped spot and began jotting down her personal information.

"This place seems inviting," the blond man observed. "It's funny, I thought it would be so... Well, so _clinical_."

"They _have_ to make places like this feel inviting, Adam," she replied with a small laugh. She knew what he meant, though. Medical clinics, and especially of this type, usually had people nervous - especially men.

"Well, hopefully once I finish this, we won't have to wait too long."

*

Chris parked his car just down the block from where he'd seen theirs. His gaze was sharp as he trained it on the clinic up ahead. So, they'd indeed gone in there.

He imagined what sort of procedures Amy and Adam - but especially Amy - would have to undergo in order to conceive. He closed his eyes, which were concealed by his dark sunglasses, and pictured the redhead on a gynecological table, her feet propped in stirrups, naked from the waist down. He would love to get her in that position, and to undo his pants, free himself and penetrate her. He could actually picture it in his mind's eye, practically _feel_ what it would be like to be inside of her... It was enough to get him excited. He had to get such thoughts out of his head. But he could do something about it later.

He reached over for his cell phone and flipped it open. Quickly, he searched and found her number. And with a smirk-grin on his face, he dialed.

"Hello?"

"Candice? Is that you?"

"Yes it is... Who is this?" the woman asked. It was a strange number, one she didn't recognize.

Beore he could completely blow it, Chris remembered that he'd met her under the alias 'Keith Irvington.' He thought that at some point, he would probably tell her his real name, but now was definitely not the time.

"Hey, it's Keith... Dr. Irvington? Remember me?"

"Oh, yes! Of course I do!"

Irvine could hear the pretty smile in Candice's voice. She had a bright, melodiously feminine tambre, and he really liked it. He also recalled how gorgeous she was and licked his lips.

"Listen, I was wondering... If you're not too busy tonight, would you care to have dinner with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to," the brunette replied.

"Great... I'll pick you up at your work. What time do you get off?" Mentally answering his own question, he thought, _As soon as I'm fucking you better than you've ever gotten in your life_!

"Five-thirty," she told him.

"Splendid. I'll be there then." Chris couldn't stop grinning, not even when the call ended a moment later.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So, FINALLY I got around to doing a new chapter for this fic! I'm so pleased with the reactions it's gotten so far. Thanks to Rated-R-Enigma, caeubona, Roxxi-Dynamite and AvaBlack for the last set of reviews. You guys really rock! :D I hope you'll all enjoy this new installment - and leave more reviews! ;)**_

A half-smile, half-smirk was playing on Chris' face as he appeared at the entrance of the fertility clinic. He caught instant sight of Candice, and he found it arousing that she didn't initially notice him, even as she approached.

The brunette's gaze was downcast as she clutched her purse straps in one hand, her cell phone in the other. It was just as she was by the door that she looked up and saw him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, slightly startled. However, her expression cleared, and she gave him a winning smile. "Dr. Irvington, I didn't see you."

Irvine chuckled softly. He visually appreciated her form. Candice was most certainly not Amy Dumas, but the redhead was in a league of her own. Regardless, the brunette standing before him was stunning, with a trim, fit body and cascading long curls that hung down her back. She had large, expressive brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. She was a true beauty in every sense of the word.

"Now, Candice," he chastised her, "none of this 'Dr. Irvington' business... Call me Keith."

She seemed to blush a little, but then thought herself silly. he was right - why was she referring to him as 'doctor?' After all, this was a social call, as they were about to go out on a date. She supposed it was probably because she _worked_ for a doctor.

"Of course... Keith. I'm sorry," she said, somewhat flustered as she raised the hand that still held the cell phone to her forehead. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

Chris donned a smile of amusement on his face as he escorted her out of the building.

"Nervous?" he echoed. "Oh, you don't have to feel that way around me."

Candice shoved her cell phone into the left front pocket of her slacks for the time being. She eyed the man and gave him a tiny, more assured smile. He was very handsome, all decked out in a steel-gray business suit and black wingtips. He had an air of sophistication about him, and the young woman sensed he didn't typically ask out girls like her.

"Okay," she said, a bit of her tension beginning to melt away. It was odd that she would feel at all jittery after their first encounter. She had been anything but nervous as she'd offered to get him copies of his patient's records.

Then again, on the other hand, she had felt her heart positively racing as she'd actually carried out the act. She knew she'd been doing the wrong thing in that she hadn't gotten permission from Dr. Smith. Her job could very well be on the line if it were to get back to him that she'd done that.

"I hope you like Indian," Irvine said as they reached his car. He dinged the alarm, then unlocked the passenger's door for her first.

Candice gave him a grateful look and smiled.

"I love Indian food!" she exclaimed. "Any spicy food, actually... I'm half-Latina, so it's all good to me." She slipped into the car and the blond man closed the door behind her before entering on the driver's side.

"Really?" he asked once in his seat. He studied her with intensity. "What nationality exactly?"

"Panamanian," the brunette said. "On my mother's side. My father was German."

"'Was?'"

Now, Candice's demeanor abruptly changed. It was a sore, very emotional subject for her, and she bowed her head. She nodded and was glad she didn't feel tears coming.

"Yeah... He was killed in a car crash when I was nineteen. Actually, _both_ my parents were."

Chris eyed her for a long moment. It wasn't that he was a completely heartless person, but for some reason, he was intrigued and didn't quite feel a twinge, though he did sympathize.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Candice looked up, nodding softly as she met his crystal-blue eyes. She mouthed, 'thank you' to him before quickly looking away.

Irvine knew now was the time to change the subject, and so, he did.

"So... How long have you worked for Dr. Smith?"

The brunette looked back up at him, and her mood slightly improved at the sight of the slight smile on his handsome face.

"Nearly five years now," she replied. "I started there fresh out of college. He's a good boss."

Irvine smiled even wider at her response but had nothing to say at that. He then faced forward again, eyes on the road. He couldn't wait to get to the restaurant so they could really talk, and he could get to know even more about this woman.


End file.
